First Date
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Indonesia & Malaysia 'dipaksa' first date romantis oleh Hungary and the gank dari Fujodanshi International Club. Bagaimana persiapan mereka untuk menghadapi momen besar itu? Simak tips-tips kencan romantis ala Indonesia & Malaysia.


Terima kasih sebelumnya bwt para readers yang telah sudi me review fict2 saya sebelumnya.

Huaaaa...saya sangat terharu ternyata fict2 saya mendapatkan sambutan yg luar biasa *lebay

**Anze** : makasih dah fave fict saya. Boleh, mo rikwes apa? saya nubie di dunia per-fanfict-an ini, saya baru tau cuma beberapa pairing tertentu aja di Hetalia, tapi kalo rikwes Nether-Indo atau Indo-Malay, apalagi klo rated M, ok2 aja (saya xpert-nya, hweeee..!)

**Fujoshi anon** : hehe...awas jgn sampe pingsan anemia gara2 baca fict saya...

sedia obat tambah darah selalu ya kl mo baca fict saya, soalnya saya specialist rated M...hweeehhh!

**Frederick Bonn** : thanks ya,...:)

**Nyasararu** : Indon ga tua kok, cuma lahir lebih dulu aja,..hehe

**Seren** : makasih ya dah dikritiks. Iya nih saya males bgt klo nulis kata ulang, jadi ambil simple nya aja pake angka 2, hehe...

**Someone who review** : makasih...masa sih MalayIndo jarang yg rated M? Kalo gitu saya akan buat MalayIndo rated M lbh byk lagi...hweeeehhh!

**Fujoshi anon & Frederick Bonn** : makasih...hehe...kupikir bakal di flame coz ceritanya agak alay, ternyata...huaaaa *terharu,

Nah, atas perhatian dari para readers, kali ini saya akan buat fict lagi, Malay-Indo lagi (my fave pairing soalnya), rated M lagi, tapi bersambung, minta bantuan para readers utk ide selanjutnya.

Happy reading

Jangan lupa sedia tissue tiap kali baca fict saya...hehe

Summary :

Indo-Malay mau first date. Waduh pasti heboh. Checkidot!

Warning : OC, lemon, rated M coz ada adegan xxx nya, yaoi-MaleIndonesia X MaleMalaysia.

Indonesia dan Malaysia-yang sekarang ceritanya sudah jadian (cie..cie..) dinasehati Hungary dkk agar lebih romantis sebagai pasangan kekasih. Jangan lagi adu jotos, cakar2an, jitak2an apalagi bunuh2an. Ketua Fujodanshi club itu mengusulkan Indonesia dan Malaysia first date di tempat yang romantis demi meningkatkan hubungan mesra mereka berdua.

"Cih, apaan sih pake first dates segala!" kata Malay, padahal dalam hati mau banget. Oh, kapan lagi bisa kencan romantis dengan musuh-coret-kakaknya itu. Malay langsung sibuk berkhayal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan dengan kakak tersayangnya itu kalau mereka kencan nanti. Naik bebek2an, naik sepeda tandem, naik perahu, bla bla…

"Kaya ABG labil aja pake kencan segala!" Indonesia ga mau kalah sebel

Anggota Fujodanshi lainnya langsung sweatdrop ngeliat kelakuan Indo en Malay yang ga berubah2. Dasar, pasangan CBB, Cinta Bilang Benci! Mulut bilang ogah, hati bilang okeh

"Ayo dong Indo, Malay...jangan malu2 kucing begitu, ah..." bujuk Hungary sang Fujoshi sejati.

"Huuh!"

"Cih!"

Tiba2 Belarus berlari menghampiri sambil mengacungkan pisau.

"Kalian harus kencan, kalau tidak, pisau ini akan mendarat di jantung kalian...!"

Wajah Indo dan Malay langsung pucat ketakutan. Pantas saja Russia sangat takut dengan adiknya ini. Russia memang psikopat, tapi adiknya ini psikopat kuadrat.

"Bagaimana! Masih menolak!" Aura hitam menyelimuti wajah Belarus.

Indo dan Malay langsung menggeleng dengan wajah pucat pasi

"Bagus..." Belarus tersenyum puas lalu beranjak pergi

"A..aduh, a...aku hampir ngompol..." batin Indonesia.

"Waduh... jantungku hampir copot..." batin Malay.

Hungary menepuk bahu Belarus

"Good job, Bel, kau diterima di klub kami, sebagai koordinator keamanan..." Hungary tersenyum, "Nah, Indo, Malay, selama kencan kalian harus romantis ya...ingat kata2ku barusan, jangan ada lagi adu jotos dan semacamnya..."

Indo dan Malay menghela napas. Hungary tersenyum senang sambil bisik2 ke seluruh anggota klubnya.

"Jangan lupa bawa kamera, ya. Pasti akan ada foto2 bagus...hihi" Ia terkekeh. Dasar licik

...

...

TIPS #1 : MEMILIH BAJU

Indonesia sangat cinta kebudayaannya. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuatnya bangga. Kemanapun pergi biasanya Ia selalu memakai apa saja yang merupakan ciri khas negaranya yang tercinta. Ia sangat mencintai batik, ulos, songket, bahkan koteka. Namun apakah ia harus berkoteka-ria saat kencan dengan Malay. Oh, itu pilihan yang buruk! Bisa2 Malay langsung napsu dan menyerangnya di depan orang banyak. Baiklah, coret koteka.

Setelah berpikir dua ribu kali, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja batik plus celana jeans biru.

Ternyata ketika mereka bertemu di tempat janjian, Malay juga memakai kemeja batik dan celana jeans, sama seperti yang dikenakannya! Untung saja sepatu mereka berbeda. Kalau Malay memakai sepatu merek 'Crocs', maka Indonesia memakai sepatu merek 'Kerocks' seharga 35ribu di emperan Pasar Jatinegara. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih saja ditatap dengan tatapan geli dari pengunjung taman yang lain. Disangkanya, mereka orang yang mau kondangan tapi nyasar, atau malah lebih parah lagi, disangka anak panti asuhan kabur.

Ah, Indonesia, kalau saja kau tahu, isi lemari pakaian Malay sama persis dengan isi lemari pakaianmu. Dasar, Indonesia _wannabe_!

TIPS #2 : MENATA RAMBUT

Indonesia lagi keranjingan model rambut yang disasak berdiri dengan gel. Katanya lagi_ in_. Banyak anak muda di negaranya yang menggandrungi model rambut seperti itu. Karena ini moment spesial, dia pun memutuskan untuk menata rambut ikalnya dengan gel wangi.

Di taman tempat kencan.

Malay cemberut. Matanya melotot tidak senang. Rambut Indonesia yang sudah rapi plus wangi itu diacak2 dengan ganasnya.

"Hey, Malingshiit, kenapa ngamuk begitu!" Indonesia menahan tangan Malay yang masih sibuk mengacak2 rambutnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"...!"

"Kamu ...jadi mirip si vampir tulip itu...:"

"Haah..."

"...Aku...tidak suka..." wajah Malay memerah. Ia menghindar dari tatapan Indonesia yang sedang meneliti rambut milik Malay.

"Hey, Malay, kenapa rambut lurusmu jadi ikal begini?" Indonesia memegang rambut Malay yang sekarang jadi terlihat ikal.

Lagi2 Indonesia _wannabe_!

TIPS #3 : MERANGKAI KATA2

"Jika aku jadi bunga,..." kata Malay

"Maka aku jadi tangkainya..." balas Indonesia

"Jika aku jadi kambing,..."

"Maka aku jadi gembalanya..."

"Jika aku jadi sampah,..."

"Maka aku jadi pemulung sampah..."

"Jika aku jadi…..mm…mm…underwear.."

Hening sejenak

"Maka aku akan jadi orang yang membuka underwear itu…."

BLUSH. Malay memerah.

"Hey, maksudnya kubuka lalu kucuci! Kenapa mukamu jadi merah, Malay bodoh!"

TIPS #4 : BUNGA

"Ini bunga untukmu, Indon..." Malay memberikan sekuntum mawar merah (kaya lagu dangdut aja!) -hasil bergurunya dari France-ke Indonesia.

"Aku lebih suka bunga bank..." kata Indonesia datar

Ah Indo, kamu ga paham ya? Bunga bank itu hukumnya_ riba'_

TIPS #5 : MAKANAN

Demi mengirit pengeluaran, Indonesia dan Malaysia membawa bekal makanan untuk kencan di taman itu. Maklum harga makanan di taman itu agak-ehem-mahal-ehem dan Indonesia belum menerima remunerasi yang pernah dijanjikan boss nya itu.

Mari kita intip isi tas Indonesia. Ada pisang Ambon, Dukuh Palembang, Mangga Indramayu (Indikasi Geografis, hehe...- bagi yang ga ngerti coba googling tentang Hak Kekayaan Intelektual *promosi dikit) dan temen2 buah asli asal negaranya. Begitu juga dengan Malay yang membawa nasi lemak khas negaranya itu komplit dengan lauk pauk tujuh rupa.

Mereka sepakat saling mencicipi makanan. Malay menyuapkan nasi lemaknya ke mulut Indonesia (duh, romantic!)

"Aaamm..." Enak juga, rasanya seperti Nasi Uduk Betawi di negaranya.

Ganti, Indonesia yang menyuapi Malay. Ia mengambil Pisang Ambon lalu mengupasnya.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Malay..." Pisang itu masuk ke mulut Malay

"Mmmm..." ia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati pisang itu.

Mulut Malay mempermainkan pisang tadi. Mengulumnya, menjilati dengan lidahnya yang bercampur saliva basah, lalu mengocoknya perlahan keluar masuk rongga mulutnya

Mata Indonesia terkesiap menatap ekspresi Malay sewaktu menikmati pisang itu. Glek, ia menelan ludah. Tiba2 wajahnya memanas dan memerah, tangannya yang masih menggenggam pisang yang dimakan Malay gemetar.

"Ma..Malay..." Indonesia masih menatap Malay dan pisangnya.

"Indon..." Malay membuka matanya.

Mereka saling menatap wajah kekasihnya dalam hening. Tiba2 keduanya merasakan ada yang mengeras di bawah sana.

Ternyata hanya dengan sebuah Pisang Ambon, mereka bisa berfantasi bersama2...

TIPS #6 : PERMAINAN

Indonesia senang naik Kora2, Halilintar, Arung Jeram, Niagara-gara dan sederet permainan yang menantang andrenalin lainnya. Malaysia senang naik Gajah Terbang, Poci2, Balon Udara dan sederet permainan yang 'safety' lainnya.

"Aku mau naik Arung Jeram, mau ikut ga?" ajak Indonesia

"Nanti bajuku basah.." alasan saja, padahal dia agak jiper.

"Ya sudah, aku naik sendiri ya...bye!"

"Tu..tunggu, Indon!"

Dan benar ucapan Malay bahwa bajunya pasti akan basah. Untung aja mereka membawa baju ganti. Berhubung toilet di taman itu penuh dan ngantri, akhirnya mereka memutuskan berganti kaos di bangku taman saja. Untung celana mereka tidak terlalu basah sehingga masih bisa dipakai lagi.

Indonesia membuka kaos basahnya. Kini dada bidang itu tidak tertutup apa2 lagi. Malay meliriknya diam2. BLUSH. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdebar. Di saat genting seperti itu, matanya tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Indonesia.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia. Yang ditanya malah gelagapan.

Demi menghilangkan groginya itu, Malay pun membuka kaosnya yang basah.

Tiba2 CLUK, sepotong tangan jahil menjawil bokongnya. Si pemuda Indonesia _wannabe_ itu terkejut. Ternyata ini ulah jahil kakaknya sendiri yang sekarang sedang cekikikan demi melihat wajahnya yang memerah itu.

CLUK, Ia balas menjawil bokong kakaknya.

CLUK, Indonesia membalas lagi

CLUK, Malay ga mau kalah

CLUK

CLUK

CLUK

CLUK

CLUK

"Mama...dua om itu kok saling colek2an bokong sih?"

"Jangan diikutin kelakuan dua orang homo itu ya, Nak...!" kata si Ibu sambil menutup mata anaknya.

TIPS #7 : RUMAH HANTU

Semua orang tahu wahana rumah hantu berisi banyak hantu2 buatan yang didesain seseram mungkin supaya si pengunjung menjerit ketakutan. Minimal bagi mereka yang terbiasa dengan urusan hantu, jin, setan, gendruwo, nenek lampir, kolong wewek, tuyul, pocong, kuntilanak dan semacamnya-seperti Indonesia, cukup mengerenyitkan alis.

Sebenarnya Malaysia takut setengah mampus masuk wahana itu tapi berhubung dipaksa dan diledek pengecut sama musuh-coret-kekasih resminya, Indonesia, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri ikutan masuk. Namun sepanjang perjalanan kereta wahana mereka, Malay cuma bisa mengkeret sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Genggaman super erat itu berlangsung sampai mereka keluar dari wahana itu. Malaysia tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya itu.

"Indon, ga takut dengan hantu2 yang tadi...?"

"Aku sudah biasa melihat hantu, kok..."

"Heeh..."

"Contohnya, ini yang sedang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat di sebelahku..."

TIPS #8 : TATAPAN MATA

"Tatap mataku, Malay..."

"Matamu belekan, Indon..."

TIPS #9 : UCAPAN SELAMAT MALAM

Gak berasa hari sudah menjelang malam waktu mereka pulang. Di pelataran rumah besar milik Indonesia akhirnya mereka hendak berpisah.

"Mmmm…ternyata sehari saja tanpa bertengkar itu enak juga ya, Malay…" Indonesia tersenyum

"Mmm..." Malay tersenyum simpul.

"Hari ini menyenangkan deh, Malay, aku senang….Sampai jumpa besok"

"…."

Tangan Malay menarik tubuh Indonesia dan mendaratkan ciuman hangatnya di bibir pemuda berambut ikal itu. Indonesia kaget beberapa saat lalu kemudian matanya terpejam menikmati ciuman itu.

"Mmmm…"

"Mmmhh…."

Dua bibir itu berpisah. Indonesia menatap wajah adiknya, begitu pula Malay yang terus menatap wajah kakaknya lekat2 seolah tidak mau berpisah.

GREP, Indonesia menggenggam tangan Malay lalu tanpa bicara menariknya ke dalam rumahnya.

TIPS #10 : SELANJUTNYA TERSERAH ANDA...

"Nnngggghhh….agghhh….Indon…ngghh…"

"Malay….aghhh….mmmmhhh…"

"Uuughhh….mmmhhh…oohhh…"

"Ogghhhhh….ahhhhh…."

"Agghhhhh…..!"

"Agghhhh….!"

Terdengar suara sesuatu menyembur keluar bersamaan. Lalu hening. Hanya ada suara napas yang saling memburu. Seperta atlet marathon yang akhirnya berhasil sampai di garis finish.

Indonesia merangkul tubuh adiknya yang bermandikan keringat. Lengket. Dielusnya rambut adiknya itu sambil sesekali menghirup aroma khas dari helaian berwarna hitam yang sama dengan miliknya itu.

Malay masih mencoba mengendalikan napasnya yang memburu. Wajahnya berbaring di atas dada bidang milik Indonesia. Oh, mereka begitu dekat, begitu intim, begitu rapat, sampai2 Malay bisa mendengar debaran jantung kakaknya itu.

"Malay….kau kini sudah dewasa…" ucapan Indonesia memecah sunyi yang sedari tadi mendominasi.

"Dulu kau masih begitu kecil, Malay, begitu lucu, begItu polos dengan pipi gembilmu yang sangat menggemaskan"

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu kini, Adikku…aku sangat bangga melihat dirimu yang sekarang…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Adikku…" Indonesia merengkuh Malay dan mendekapnya erat.

Malay tiba2 menepis tangan Indonesia.

"Jangan panggil aku adikmu!" Ia menatap tajam pada Indonesia. Tubuh Malay yang tadi bersandar di dada Indonesia kini bangkit.

Indonesia tidak mengerti dengan sikap adiknya itu

"Tapi, kau kan memang adikku, Malay…kita memang saudara…"

"Aku bukan adikmu, Indon!" Malay bangkit dan menggenggam tangan Indonesia dengan tegas.

"Malay…? Kenapa marah!"

_Kenapa kau masih saja menganggapku adik, Indon!_

_Kenapa kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai adik, Indon!_

_Jangan cintai aku sebagai adikmu!_

_Jangan Indon !_

_Cintai aku sebagai seorang laki2!_

_Miliki aku sebagai seorang laki2_

_Seutuhnya, Indon!_

"AKU BENCI KAMU, INDON BRENGSEK!"

Malay berteriak histeris. Ia langsung berpakaian cepat2 dan keluar dari kamar Indonesia lalu pergi sejauh2nya.

Indonesia hanya bisa melongo, bingung, tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan adiknya itu.

"…..yah…kok endingnya begitu…" tiba2 wajah Hungary menyembul dari belakang lemari, lengkap dengan camcorder di tangannya.

Indonesia kaget bukan main

"Hung…Hung…Hungary…! Kenapa bisa ada disini!"

"Ah….ending nya ga seru…." Tiba2 kepala Ukraine dan cewek2 Fujodanshi Club ikut menyembul dari angle lainnya.

"U…Uk…Uk…Ukraine! Liecht juga! Sey!Vi …Vietnam!...Ka…kalian!" wajah Indonesia langsung pucat mendadak demi melihat para Fujodanshi itu bisa muncul dari sudut kamarnya. Serta merta Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kami mengikutimu dari tadi. Habis pintu kamarmu ga dikunci, jadi kami masuk saja. Indonesia dan Malay terlalu asyik 'bertarung' sih jadi tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. " kata Ukraine

"Tenang saja, Indo, kalau ingin melihat videomu ini, besok akan kami upload di website resmi kami" terang Hungary

"Oya, ada juga foto2 romantis kalian waktu di taman tadi lho...hehe" tambah Ukaraine

"Ka…ka….kalian….."

"BRENGSEEEKKKK! KELUAR KALIAN DARI RUMAHKUUUUUU…..!"

-TBC-

Fict saya yang ke-4

Indo-Malay again

Rated M again

Mohon review dari para readers

Semoga berkenan en menghibur anda semua

Oya, minta ide juga buat chap selanjutnya...

Lagi buntu nih...*pundung


End file.
